House of cards
by Greenprince
Summary: Draco nunca fue a Hogwarts. Fue enviado por su padre a Durmstrang para que aprendiera las artes oscuras. Allí se ha convertido en un gran mago y en el jugador de quidditch profesional más joven de la historia, consiguiendo una legión de fans en todo el mundo mágico. Siendo Harry Potter uno de ellos.
1. Prólogo

Disclamer: He cambiado la edad a los personajes porque entran demasiado jóvenes a Hogwarts y me siento más cómodo escribiendo con personajes más "adultos".

Lo típico, nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la mafia de JK. Escribo porque me aburro y no tengo mucho más que hacer, aún así subiré cuando me de la gana porque así soy yo.

Prometo angst y fluffy en dosis equilibradas.

...

4 de agosto de 1994

-Harry. No te pueden gustar los dos al mismo tiempo. ¡Son polos opuestos! ¡Enemigos mortales incluso! Tienes que escoger a uno y estar a su lado en la batalla que, por cierto, es esta maldita tarde.

-Pero Ron, tú no lo entiendes. Ambos son geniales; sus estilos y maneras de actuar son muy distintas, lo sé, pero eso no significa que no me puedan gustar los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero eso es como… Serles infiel a ambos. Además hoy es el día; hoy tienes que escoger a uno. No puedes luchar en ambos bandos. Y más te vale hacer esta decisión bien Harry, porque puedes ganarte muchos enemigos. Incluyéndome a mí.

-Vamos Ron, no puedes dejar de ser mi amigo por mis gustos personales. Sé de que lado estás y no es justo que por "elegir a tu peor enemigo" algo vaya a cambiar entre nosotros.

-¡Harry! No estas decidiendo qué pantalones te vas a poner por la mañana, ¡esto va a cambiar todo tu futuro, por el amor de Merlín madura un poco!- exclamó Ron desesperado-Y créeme amigo, una vez que te decantes por uno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Creo que estás siendo algo melodramático. Me quedo con los dos.- sentenció un Harry bastante seguro de sí mismo mientras retaba con la mirada a su amigo.

-¡Pero es que con uno no te vale o qué! Deberías ser capaz de satisfacerte a ti mismo con uno y entregarte a él a cuerpo y alma.

-Uno solo no cubre ni mis necesidades más básicas te lo puedo garantizar.

-Mira- dijo Ron con cansancio en la voz- no quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces de mago criado por muggles. ¡Debes escoger un equipo de quidditch ya! ¡Hoy es la final!

-Para ti es muy sencillo: apoyas a Irlanda porque toda tu familia lo hace. ¡Yo no tengo ataduras, Ron!

-Harry. Sabes que te aprecio como amigo. Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero llevamos en esta tienda dos horas. Escoge de una vez a que equipo vas a animar y cómprate la maldita bufanda.

-Esta bien. Animaré a Bulgaria.

-Te odio-contestó Ron poniendo cara de desagrado mientras veía a su mejor amigo pagar en el mostrador.

-Lo sé- contestó Harry con una sonrisa. "Siempre es divertido discutir con Ron sobre quidditch", pensó Harry, "imagínate con todos los Weasly al completo".

Harry ya sabía a que equipo iba a animar desde el principio, pero lo encantaba hacer enfadar a Ron. Harry era, como no podía ser de otra manera, un enorme fan de la selección búlgara. El mayor fan de todos como se auto denominaba él en su cabeza. La verdad es que su decisión poco tenía que ver con los ideales del equipo, su estrategia o colores. No. Todo se reducía a una simple razón, o más bien, persona: Draco Malfoy.

Draco era el jugador de quidditch profesional más joven de la historia. Se había tenido que modificar el reglamento para que le dejaran jugar en la selección a un jugador tan joven como él, y aún así no podía jugar en partidos oficiales cuando era época de exámenes, a pesar de que eso le limitaba un poco nada le había detenido para convertirse en el mejor buscador que el mundo mágico ha visto en por lo menos un siglo. ¡Por supuesto que Harry iba a ser su fan!

Desde que Harry averiguo que Draco Malfoy no solo tenía su edad sino que también era de Inglaterra no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir una admiración ciega hacia el chico. Y como para no. Draco era todo lo que Harry aspiraba a ser algún día: el mejor buscador, uno de los mejores estudiantes de Dursmtrang, un mago poderoso, todo el mundo le adoraba, las chicas de todos los cursos de Hogwarts tenían al menos una foto suya en algún sitio…

A Draco le sentaba bien la fama, tenía el don de hacer que todo el mundo cayera a sus pies con solo sonreír. Y no solo era guapo, sino que también era muy inteligente y lo dejaba claro en cada entrevista que daba: él no era solo una cara bonita o un buen jugador, él era mucho más.

Y vaya que si lo era. Solo con ver la forma con la que trata a sus fans y lleva la fama tan bien con tan solo quince años hacía que Harry estuviera celoso. Ojalá el pudiera sobrellevar tan bien que todo el mundo mágico supiera su nombre.

Harry admiraba a Draco por muchas razones. Y hoy iba a poder verle jugar en directo en la final de quidditch.

Nada podía estropear ese día.

-Pormerlínpormerlínpormerlínharryharryharryyyyy van a salir ya por merlín no estoy preparado para esto me va a dar un ataque- dijo Ron histérico mientras le zarandeaba de un lado para otro.

-Amigo; yo te aprecio, pero creo bastante trabajo estoy haciendo para poder mantener mis latidos a una velocidad normal como para que encima me estés agitando el cerebro.

-Lo siento- contestó mientras le soltaba- es que no me puedo creer que estemos viendo la final de quidditch los tres juntos. ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

-Si Ron está así no quiero ni imaginarme como estas tú Harry- dijo Hermione mientras asomaba la cabeza desde el otro lado de Ron- !vas a ver por fin a tu ídolo!

-Ya tío, a ver si le ves y se te pasa la obsesión porque llevamos unos meses oyendo tantos datos aleatorios sobre la vida del pobre chico que casi podríamos escribir su biografía mejor que él mismo.

-Me estáis haciendo quedar como un acosador. Sólo soy un fan muy entregado. Yo no tengo ninguna obses-aY POR MERLÍN QUE YA SALE EL EQUIPO DE BULGARIA

-Le va a dar algo- dijo Ron mirando a su amiga con una mueca divertida.

-De esta no sale- contestó esta- ¿Te lo imaginas? "El-Niño-que-vivió-murió-de-un-ataque-al-corazón-al-ver-a-su-ídolo" Creo que a Rita Skeeter le encantaría este titular.

Sin embargo Harry era incapaz de oír las bromas y risas de sus amigos, estaba demasiado embelesado con las acrobacias que iban haciendo uno a uno los miembros del equipo. Daría todo por estar ahí arriba jugando con ellos. Jugando al lado del mismísimo Draco Malfoy nada más y nada menos. Harry sabía que daría toda su fortuna por ello y aunque le asustó un poco el fanatismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos todo dejo de importar. Porque acaba de salir Viktor Krum, el antiguo buscador. Draco le había quitado el puesto nada más entrar al equipo y, aunque Viktor era muy bueno, nadie superaba a Draco. Viktor era ahora un gran cazador, de hecho, según la humilde opinión de Harry, Krum era mucho mejor cazador que buscador, pero aunque Harry se creía alguien muy objetivo, no lo era mucho en lo relativo al joven buscador rubio.

Krum era el sexto jugador en salir al campo. Y eso significaba una cosa: Draco Malfoy era el siguiente. Ya podría estar Krum haciendo uso de sus mejores habilidades que Harry no iba a prestarle ni la más mínima atención.

Entonces su nombre resonó por todo el estadio. Harry no pudo captar nada más que un borrón rubio en el aire hasta que su imagen fue proyectada en grande. Ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa de superioridad que a pesar de que te dejaba claro que él era mejor que tu y lo sabía no podías enfadarte porque sabes que es cierto y lo aceptas. A Harry le encantaba esa sonrisa.

Draco se movía en el aire como si fuera su dueño, como si él mismo lo hubiera creado y supiera mejor que nadie como moverse en él. Casi era como ver una danza, hacía trucos con la escoba haciendo que las habilidades de sus compañeros quedaran en cosas de principiantes. Todo el estadio estaba embelesado. Algunos gritaban con emoción cada vez que hacía un movimiento especialmente difícil, otros no podían cerrar la boca del asombro (como Ron) incluso había gente llorando de la emoción.

Pero Harry no podía respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba ante la belleza del espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Tampoco le importaba. El oxígeno no parecía una necesidad en ese momento. Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era intentar memorizar todo lo que estaba viendo porque sabía que nunca vería nada igual.

Sin embargo todo lo bueno se acaba. Y Malfoy paró de hacer su danza en el aire para rodear el estadio saludando el público.

Harry volvió a encontrar el aliento.

Sin apartar los ojos de su jugador favorito vio como se acercaba cada vez más a su zona. Harry era consciente de que sería una mancha en una multitud, que a la velocidad que iba no podía ver ni recordar las caras de alguien, y menos lo haría con la de Harry. Pero no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante el hecho de que iba a pasar justo a la altura de su grada. Que iba a poder verle de cerca y que, por un momento, ambos iban a estar a la misma altura.

Sin embargo lo que Harry no se esperaba es que justo cuando Draco Malfoy llego a su altura paró en seco su escoba bruscamente mientras le miraba con asombro en sus ojos. Harry no sabía si estaba alucinando o qué pero podría jurar que Draco Malfoy le estaba mirando a él. A él.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando de verdad se dio cuenta de que sí que le estaba mirando. Draco Malfoy le estaba mirando. El pensamiento de que debía tener una cara de completa adoración hizo que un ligero rubor le subiera a las mejillas. Pero esa preocupación no duró mucho.

Tras lo que parecieron años Draco sonrió con la sonrisa más dulce que Harry había visto nunca y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de desaparecer hacia el centro del estadio para reunirse junto a su equipo.

Draco Malfoy acababa de guiñarle el ojo a él. Le había sonreído. Le había visto.

Harry fue incapaz de prestar atención a la primera parte del partido.


	2. Capítulo 1

Draco Malfoy no era un estudiante corriente. No solo por ser el heredero de una reconocida familia, ni por ser un famoso jugador de quidditch, ni siquiera por ser de los mejores estudiantes de Dursmtrang.

Draco Malfoy ocultaba muchos secretos.

Algunos tenían que ver con su familia, otros con su futuro y su papel en una guerra a la que estaba destinado a participar desde su nacimiento. Pero los mayores secretos eran los que se ocultaban en lo más profundo de su mente, demasiado al fondo como para que ni siquiera el mismo Draco pudiera alcanzarlos. Secretos por los que sin ninguna duda podría ser asesinado.

Aunque la muerte no es algo que asustara a Draco demasiado. Era algo que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo: probablemente nunca llegaría a cumplir los veintitrés. Draco tenía miedo a otras muchas cosas: a sufrir, al fracaso, a su padre, a no estar a la altura de las expectativas, a no hacer nada importante en la vida, a no dejar huella, a ser uno más entre un número infinito de gente en el que su existencia no hace ninguna diferencia. Pero no a la muerte.

Draco sabía muy bien quien era su padre y cual era su bando en la guerra que se avecinaba. Decir que no le gustaba sería quedarse corto.

Pero él sabía cual era su papel. Era consciente de que no había sido enviado a Dursmtrang sin ningún motivo. Y que como único heredero de los Malfoy tenía obligaciones, siempre había tenido la certeza de que ese día llegaría y tendría que dejar atrás su adolescencia idílica para formar parte del oscuro mundo de su padre y su familia.

Draco Malfoy era solo un pobre chico que formaba parte de un plan que le venía demasiado grande. Él lo sabía.

Pero nunca esperó que fuera tan pronto.

No ahora. Su carrera como jugador profesional de quidditch estaba en completo auge, era el maldito rey de Durmstrang, tenía prácticamente a todas las generaciones de jóvenes magos comiendo de su mano, incluso había patentado un par de pociones bajo un seudónimo.

Supongo que es cierto eso de que tras la calma llega la tormenta.

-A ver si me he enterado bien, ¿Harry Potter va a venir a ver el partido? ¿Mi partido? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Harry Potter? ¿El-maldito-chico-que-vivió? ¿ESE Harry Potter?

-Draco, hijo mío, ¿a cuantos Harry Potter conoces?

-Realmente Potter es un apellido bastante común en Inglaterra. Y Harry no es el nombre más original tampoco que digamos. Así que si cogemos la probabilidad estadística de que yo, una figura pública inglesa conozca a alguien que se llama Harry Potter no es tan descabellada como podría parecer en un principio.

-Draco

-¿Sí, Padre?

-Deja de ser un pedante y céntrate.

-Sí, padre- contestó Draco intentando aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir. Que respetara a su padre no significa que no le gustara sacarle de sus casillas de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, tenía tan solo dieciséis años.

-Draco creo que no entiendes la importancia de esto.

-Claro que lo entiendo, padre- dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa- y me temo que sé que no tengo elección.

Agarró todas sus cosas y se dirigió violentamente hacia la salida.

-Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo un partido que ganar y alguien a quien impresionar.

Draco no estaba centrado. Era el partido más importante de toda su carrera y estaba pensando en la maldita sonrisa nerviosa de Harry Potter. Por Merlín, había sido lo más adorable que había visto en toda su vida.

Mientras el joven jugador de quidditch pensaba en unos posibles papeles de adopción, una bludger con no muy buenas intenciones le obligó a esquivarla haciendo un movimiento rápido y desequilibrándolo.

El sonido de todo el publico conteniendo el aliento inundó el estadio.

-Malfoy, ¿se puede saber donde cojones crees que estas?- le gritó Krum en desde un par de metros más lejos- céntrate, ¡eres el jodido buscador!

Un par de lo que Draco estaban seguro que eran insultos búlgaros salieron de la boca de su compañero. Casi era capaz de ver la cara de decepción de su padre.

Krum tenía razón. No podía dejar de distraerse con los pensamientos que el rondaban por la cabeza. Y mucho menos con lo que sabía que pasaría al final del partido.

Y así, todavía bocabajo debido a la rápida maniobra anterior divisó la snitch no muy lejos.

La rapidez con la que se puso en marcha sorprendió a todo el público.

El partido no duraría mucho más.


	3. Capítulo 2

Vale sí, se que he tardado un montón en actualizarlo, lo sé, que le voy a hacer: soy un puto desastre. Pero que queréis que haga, el fandom de voltron me tenía secuestrado, no era capaz de salir. Y sí, sigo este fic para poder escribir un klance sin sentirme mal por dejar este abandonado, this is the type of chaotic person that i am.

* * *

Aquel era sin ninguna duda el mejor día que Harry había tenido nunca. Había ido a ver la final de quidditch con sus amigos, donde no solo ha visto a su ídolo sino que han mantenido contacto visual, Draco Malfoy había hecho lo que muchos ya llamaban "la jugada de su vida", Bulgaria había ganado el encuentro y se encontraba celebrándolo junto a sus amigos en la tienda de campaña de la familia.

-¡Harry! Cuéntales a Fred y George lo que te ha pasado antes con Malfoy que a mí no me creen

-¿Pretendes que creamos que Malfoy, el dios griego del quidditch, ha guiñado el ojo a nuestro desastre de amigo aquí presente?-preguntó George mientras ambos hermanos pasaban su brazo por sus hombros- No te ofendas Harry

-Sí, no te ofendas- repitió Fred

-¡Os lo digo enserio!- respondió un enfado Ron- ¡Harry vamos cuéntaselo!

Y Harry, como era obvio, estaba más que encantado de contar esa historia las veces que hiciera falta. Relató con un brillo especial en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes lo vivido hace apenas un par de horas.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final de la historia algo lo interrumpió.

Gritos.

Fuera había gente gritando. Y no de cualquier manera. Gritaban de pánico.

Rápidamente Harry salió de la tienda seguido de la fiel familia Weasly para encontrarse con el completo caos; la gente corría de un lado para otro, unos lanzaban hechizos mientras otros usaban sus trasladores para huir lo más rápido posible de la batalla que se estaba formando. Una palabra sobresalía entre la confusión: Mortífagos. Los Mortífagos los estaban atacando.

-Volved todos al traslador y permanecer juntos- dijo Arthur Weasly mientras se dirigía varita en mano hacia el epicentro del ataque.

La gente corría sin saber muy bien a donde empujándolos mientras intentaban llegar a la posición del traslador. El fuego lo consumía todo, apenas dejaba a Harry ver a sus amigos que iban un par de palmos por delante suyo. Harry no sabía si se ahogaba a causa de estar corriendo, por el humo o del desconcierto que le rodeaba.

¿Qué hacían allí los mortífagos? ¿Por qué atacar ahora cuando la gente podía escapar más fácilmente en vez de haberlo hecho mientras todos estaban pendientes del partido? ¿Qué habían venido a buscar? ¿Sabían que estaba allí? ¿Venían a por él?

Harry no pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era por culpa suya le pasara por la cabeza. No era la primera vez que alguien salía mal parado por estar cerca suyo en el momento equivocado. Estaba seguro que tampoco sería la última.

Entonces los vio.

Tapados completamente por sus túnicas negras y ocultados en las mascaras que les representaban. Realmente eran ellos. Los mortífagos estaban atacando.

Todo el cuerpo se le paralizó. Harry no estaba listo para una lucha como esta, todavía era mágicamente inferior a cualquier miembro de las filas de Voldemort.

Le iban a matar. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Siguió adelante a pesar de haber perdido a sus amigos, le parecía oír la voz de Hermione gritar su nombre, pero no estaba seguro. Había demasiado ruido. Demasiados gritos.

El pánico dominaba a la gente. Nadie parecía poder razonar de manera sensata en esos momentos. Todos eran esclavos de su instinto primario de supervivencia. Ni siquiera Harry acostumbrado algo más que el resto a las situaciones peligrosas era capaz de sobrellevar la situación. Nunca había tenido que vérselas con un equipo de mortífagos al completo y estaba seguro de que no saldría muy bien parado. El ruido era ensordecedor, el humo quemaba en los pulmones a cada respiración y sus ojos luchaban por ver algo más allá que manchas difusas. No sabía a donde iba, la marea de gente le arrastraba lejos de lo que le parecía que era la dirección del traslador.

Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

En un intento de zafarse de la multitud la gente sin apenas verle comenzó a golpearle hasta que se cayó al suelo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse a causa de la caída le pareció ver una cabellera rubia inclinarse hacia él.

Harry comenzó a despertase con una agradable sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. No. No era una sensación. Era magia. Alguien le estaba curando mágicamente y Harry podía jurar que era la magia más extraña y agradable que había conocido nunca.

La de Hermione era fría pero confiable, la de Ron era más bien un alboroto de calidez. Pero esta era muy distinta a la de sus amigos. Esta no era una magia blanca, tampoco era negra. Se sentía como… una mezcla de las dos. Podía sentir preocupación y ganas de ayudar, pero también un poder oscuro increíble.

Toda esa magia gritaba peligro.

Y a Harry le encantó.

Hasta que el fuerte olor a quemado termino de despertarlo. El partido de quidditch. Los mortífagos por todas partes. Él perdido entre el caos. Draco Malfoy inclinándose hacia él.

Abrió los ojos lo más rápido que ningún humano lo había hecho anteriormente y de un salto se separó del mago que le estaba curando. No sabría decir cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido.

-Vaya, veo que estás mejor. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-¿Qué?

-Que si estas bien. Creo que tienes una contusión bastante fuerte en la cabeza, te he curado la mayor parte de tus heridas, pero la verdad es que la magia curativa no es mi fuerte.

Harry le había escuchado perfectamente. Ese "qué" en realidad quería significar un "¿qué hacemos aquí?, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Por que estabas curando? ¿Como me encontraste? ¿Y los mortífagos? ¿Se han ido ya? ¿Seguimos en peligro?"

Además, y una mierda la magia curativa no era su fuerte. Lo que el chico le acababa de hacer estaba al nivel de Pomfrey, apenas sentía un poco de molestia en su cabeza.

-Sí, me encuentro perfectamente. Gracias.

-No ha sido nada, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo- ahí estaba la sonrisa encantadora. Harry sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse

-¿Cómo me encontraste? Quiero decir, aquello era un completo caos.

-Ah, bueno. Salí del estadio con mi escoba en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Iba con intención de luchar e intentar detenerlos, pero mientras volaba vi como alguien era golpeado y baje a ayudar sin pensarlo. No me di cuenta de que eras tu hasta que te cargue en mi escoba.

-Oh. Gracias.

-No hay de que, Harry Potter.

-¿Sabes quien soy?

-¡Por su puesto que se quien eres! Vivo en Noruega, no en alguna isla perdida alejada de todo contacto con cualquier civilización- dijo riéndose- quizás no lo sabes, pero yo soy inglés. Y no creo que haya algún niño inglés que no haya crecido oyendo las historias de Harry Potter, El Niño que vivió.

-Sí lo sé, eres de Wiltshire- ante la extrañada pero divertida mirada de Malfoy Harry se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido- quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe eso. Todos en Hogwarts te admiran, incluso si no te gusta el quidditch te ves forzado a escuchar tu nombre por los pasillos. No es que a mi no me gustes, ¡claro que lo haces! Pero no de la manera que estas pensando, sino me gustas como persona, ósea claro que eres una persona no me vas a gustar como animal, pero que no me gustas de esa manera… ¡no es que seas feo ni atractivo! pero yo… lo que quiero decir es que te admiro mucho por tus logros.

Malfoy, que había estado mirando sorprendido como Harry se ponía nervioso el solo rompió a reírse. Harry descubrió un dato más sobre el jugador de quidditch: que su risa era de esas que te hacen reír a ti también con solo escucharla. Era ruidosa, pero no de una manera excéntrica, sino más bien era de ese tipo de personas que se reían de verdad, con todo lo que tenían.

Harry, sin poder evitarlo y olvidando un poco la vergüenza que sentía, rió con él.

Aquel era sin ninguna duda el mejor día que Harry había tenido nunca. Había ido a ver la final de quidditch con sus amigos, donde no solo ha visto a su ídolo sino que han mantenido contacto visual, Draco Malfoy había hecho lo que muchos ya llamaban "la jugada de su vida", Bulgaria había ganado el encuentro y se encontraba celebrándolo junto a sus amigos en la tienda de campaña de la familia.

-¡Harry! Cuéntales a Fred y George lo que te ha pasado antes con Malfoy que a mí no me creen

-¿Pretendes que creamos que Malfoy, el dios griego del quidditch, ha guiñado el ojo a nuestro desastre de amigo aquí presente?-preguntó George mientras ambos hermanos pasaban su brazo por sus hombros- No te ofendas Harry

-Sí, no te ofendas- repitió Fred

-¡Os lo digo enserio!- respondió un enfado Ron- ¡Harry vamos cuéntaselo!

Y Harry, como era obvio, estaba más que encantado de contar esa historia las veces que hiciera falta. Relató con un brillo especial en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes lo vivido hace apenas un par de horas.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final de la historia algo lo interrumpió.

Gritos.

Fuera había gente gritando. Y no de cualquier manera. Gritaban de pánico.

Rápidamente Harry salió de la tienda seguido de la fiel familia Weasly para encontrarse con el completo caos; la gente corría de un lado para otro, unos lanzaban hechizos mientras otros usaban sus trasladores para huir lo más rápido posible de la batalla que se estaba formando. Una palabra sobresalía entre la confusión: Mortífagos. Los Mortífagos los estaban atacando.

-Volved todos al traslador y permanecer juntos- dijo Arthur Weasly mientras se dirigía varita en mano hacia el epicentro del ataque.

La gente corría sin saber muy bien a donde empujándolos mientras intentaban llegar a la posición del traslador. El fuego lo consumía todo, apenas dejaba a Harry ver a sus amigos que iban un par de palmos por delante suyo. Harry no sabía si se ahogaba a causa de estar corriendo, por el humo o del desconcierto que le rodeaba.

¿Qué hacían allí los mortífagos? ¿Por qué atacar ahora cuando la gente podía escapar más fácilmente en vez de haberlo hecho mientras todos estaban pendientes del partido? ¿Qué habían venido a buscar? ¿Sabían que estaba allí? ¿Venían a por él?

Harry no pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era por culpa suya le pasara por la cabeza. No era la primera vez que alguien salía mal parado por estar cerca suyo en el momento equivocado. Estaba seguro que tampoco sería la última.

Entonces los vio.

Tapados completamente por sus túnicas negras y ocultados en las mascaras que les representaban. Realmente eran ellos. Los mortífagos estaban atacando.

Todo el cuerpo se le paralizó. Harry no estaba listo para una lucha como esta, todavía era mágicamente inferior a cualquier miembro de las filas de Voldemort.

Le iban a matar. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Siguió adelante a pesar de haber perdido a sus amigos, le parecía oír la voz de Hermione gritar su nombre, pero no estaba seguro. Había demasiado ruido. Demasiados gritos.

El pánico dominaba a la gente. Nadie parecía poder razonar de manera sensata en esos momentos. Todos eran esclavos de su instinto primario de supervivencia. Ni siquiera Harry acostumbrado algo más que el resto a las situaciones peligrosas era capaz de sobrellevar la situación. Nunca había tenido que vérselas con un equipo de mortífagos al completo y estaba seguro de que no saldría muy bien parado. El ruido era ensordecedor, el humo quemaba en los pulmones a cada respiración y sus ojos luchaban por ver algo más allá que manchas difusas. No sabía a donde iba, la marea de gente le arrastraba lejos de lo que le parecía que era la dirección del traslador.

Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

En un intento de zafarse de la multitud la gente sin apenas verle comenzó a golpearle hasta que se cayó al suelo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse a causa de la caída le pareció ver una cabellera rubia inclinarse hacia él.

* * *

Harry comenzó a despertase con una agradable sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. No. No era una sensación. Era magia. Alguien le estaba curando mágicamente y Harry podía jurar que era la magia más extraña y agradable que había conocido nunca.

La de Hermione era fría pero confiable, la de Ron era más bien un alboroto de calidez. Pero esta era muy distinta a la de sus amigos. Esta no era una magia blanca, tampoco era negra. Se sentía como… una mezcla de las dos. Podía sentir preocupación y ganas de ayudar, pero también un poder oscuro increíble.

Toda esa magia gritaba peligro.

Y a Harry le encantó.

Hasta que el fuerte olor a quemado termino de despertarlo. El partido de quidditch. Los mortífagos por todas partes. Él perdido entre el caos. Draco Malfoy inclinándose hacia él.

Abrió los ojos lo más rápido que ningún humano lo había hecho anteriormente y de un salto se separó del mago que le estaba curando. No sabría decir cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido.

-Vaya, veo que estás mejor. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-¿Qué?

-Que si estas bien. Creo que tienes una contusión bastante fuerte en la cabeza, te he curado la mayor parte de tus heridas, pero la verdad es que la magia curativa no es mi fuerte.

Harry le había escuchado perfectamente. Ese "qué" en realidad quería significar un "¿qué hacemos aquí?, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Por que estabas curando? ¿Como me encontraste? ¿Y los mortífagos? ¿Se han ido ya? ¿Seguimos en peligro?"

Además, y una mierda la magia curativa no era su fuerte. Lo que el chico le acababa de hacer estaba al nivel de Pomfrey, apenas sentía un poco de molestia en su cabeza.

-Sí, me encuentro perfectamente. Gracias.

-No ha sido nada, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo- ahí estaba la sonrisa encantadora. Harry sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse

-¿Cómo me encontraste? Quiero decir, aquello era un completo caos.

-Ah, bueno. Salí del estadio con mi escoba en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Iba con intención de luchar e intentar detenerlos, pero mientras volaba vi como alguien era golpeado y baje a ayudar sin pensarlo. No me di cuenta de que eras tu hasta que te cargue en mi escoba.

-Oh. Gracias.

-No hay de que, Harry Potter.

-¿Sabes quien soy?

-¡Por su puesto que se quien eres! Vivo en Noruega, no en alguna isla perdida alejada de todo contacto con cualquier civilización- dijo riéndose- quizás no lo sabes, pero yo soy inglés. Y no creo que haya algún niño inglés que no haya crecido oyendo las historias de Harry Potter, El Niño que vivió.

-Sí lo sé, eres de Wiltshire- ante la extrañada pero divertida mirada de Malfoy Harry se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido- quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe eso. Todos en Hogwarts te admiran, incluso si no te gusta el quidditch te ves forzado a escuchar tu nombre por los pasillos. No es que a mi no me gustes, ¡claro que lo haces! Pero no de la manera que estas pensando, sino me gustas como persona, ósea claro que eres una persona no me vas a gustar como animal, pero que no me gustas de esa manera… ¡no es que seas feo ni atractivo! pero yo… lo que quiero decir es que te admiro mucho por tus logros.

Malfoy, que había estado mirando sorprendido como Harry se ponía nervioso el solo rompió a reírse. Harry descubrió un dato más sobre el jugador de quidditch: que su risa era de esas que te hacen reír a ti también con solo escucharla. Era ruidosa, pero no de una manera excéntrica, sino más bien era de ese tipo de personas que se reían de verdad, con todo lo que tenían.

Harry, sin poder evitarlo y olvidando un poco la vergüenza que sentía, rió con él.


	4. Capítulo 3

Sí, me sentía mal y he subido dos a la vez. Además soy conscientes de que los capítulos son muy cortos, así que pues aquí tenéis.

* * *

Nada de lo que estaban haciendo tenía sentido. Harry y Draco llevaban hablando por lo menos varias horas. Ambos sentados en el cesped a unos pocos metros de lo que había sido un ataque de mortífagos. Sin Harry preguntar por sus amigos o Draco tener alguna intención de irse todavía. Draco ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse y seguía con el uniforme del equipo mientras que Harry tenía toda su ropa manchada.

Todo parecía demasiado ridículo.

Cuando Harry dejo atrás su nerviosismo por estar con Draco Malfoy, el famoso jugador de quidditch, fue tan fácil hablar con él. La conversación fluía sin ser forzada, y a pesar de su apariencia de chico despistado, Harry era sorprendentemente inteligente, siguiendo las bromas de Draco, desafiándose el uno al otro con cada frase.

Decir que Draco estaba encantado sería quedarse corto. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien en tan poco tiempo. Ambos eran conscientes de que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Pero la realidad era otra, y Draco lo sabía. Él era Harry Potter por el amor de Merlín, ¡era la jodida esperanza del mundo mágico! Y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, hijo de el segundo mortífago con más poder dentro de la orden, ahijado del primero, estudiante de las artes oscuras y sin ninguna duda atraído hacía ellas; queriendo ser amigo del chico que probablemente condenaría a toda su familia y a él mismo.

Cuando Draco era pequeño siempre se había imaginado yendo a Hogwarts con sus amigos y conociendo al niño de las historias, al héroe. Él le tendería la mano ofreciéndole su amistad, y Harry Potter la aceptaría encantado, convirtiéndose a partir de ese momento en cómplices inseparables. Draco admiraba al Harry Potter de las leyendas, quería ser como él. Se imaginaba jugando al quidditch hombro con hombro, ganando la copa de las casas… Aunque todas las fantasías de Draco se habían ido a la mierda cuando su padre decidió enviarlo a Durmstrang. Además sus amigos le habían contado a Draco que Harry era un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, así que aunque hubiera acabado yendo a Hogwarts nunca habrían podido compartir casa.

Sin embargo ahí estaban, sonriéndose como dos niños pequeños mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

-Así que eres el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor

-Sí, ¿como lo sabes?- le pregunto sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos- entré al equipo el año pasado, en primero no nos dejan entrar, es una norma que me parece de lo más absurda pero bueno.

-Tengo mis contactos dentro de Hogwarts- contestó Draco guiñándole el ojo- también me han contado que eres bastante bueno.

-Supongo que no soy malo- respondió nervioso. Draco pensó que no debía estar muy acostumbrado a los cumplidos ya que a los pocos que le había hecho había reaccionado bastante avergonzado.

"Es adorable"

-¿Que no eres malo? Todos mis amigos dicen, muy a su pesar porque son Slytherins de corazón, que eres probablemente el mejor jugador que ha tenido Hogwarts en toda su historia. Incluso se han atrevido a decir que puede que un duelo entre nosotros dos estuviera bastante reñido

Draco sonrió ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Que te parece- dijo acercándose más a Harry- si tú y yo tenemos un duelo de buscadores.

Harry estaba nervioso. Se le notaba. Lo que no sabía era si por la proximidad, por la idea del duelo o por un conjunto de todo. Casi se podía notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"Creo que quiero adoptar a este crío"

Justo en el momento en el que Harry iba a contestar una voz los interrumpió.

-¡HARRY! ¡Oh por dios Harry estas bien!- una chica de más o menos su edad corrió hasta abrazarle-¡Llevamos horas buscándote! Cuando nos separamos nos sabíamos donde estabas y… pensamos que tal vez… menos mal que estas bien Harry.

Draco podía jurar que la chica estaba llorando. Se alegraba de que se preocupara tanto por su nuevo mejor amigo, pero no de que acabara de romper todo el momento.

La chica no había venido sola, un montón de pelirrojos se acercaron intercalando miradas entre Harry y él. "Weaslys", pensó Draco.

-¿Tu eres Draco Malfoy, verdad?- le preguntó lo que parecía ser el padre de aquella familia con un tono que a Draco no le gusto nada.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre- contestó a la defensiva. No sabía que problema tenía ese hombre con él, pero un Malfoy no se deja intimidar por nadie.

-¿Podrías explicarnos que haces tú, hijo de un conocido mortífago, con Harry?

Draco levantó una ceja al oír la mención de su padre. Iba a contestar mordazmente cuando Harry le interrumpió.

-Draco me salvó. La marea de gente me arrastró y caí inconsciente al suelo. Si no llega a ser por Draco, que me vio mientras volaba en su escoba ahora mismo probablemente no estaría hablando con vosotros.

La explicación pareció calmar a todos los presentes. Sin embargo, el hombre no apartó la mirada de desconfianza que tenía puesta en Draco.

-Asumo que usted es el señor Weasly, Harry me ha contado que ha venido con ustedes a ver el partido, y bueno, para ser sincero, sois una familia bastante reconocible- dijo Draco mientras se alejaba de Harry y se acercaba al señor Weasly- Mi padre me ha hablado de vosotros. No cosas muy agradables por supuesto. Y sí, mi padre cometió errores en el pasado de los que no me siento muy orgulloso.

Podía sentir como los ojos de toda aquella gente estaban fijados en él. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Harry, analizando todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Draco no era estúpido. Sabía lo que significaba esa familia para el chico y que si quería ya no solo mantener una amistad, sino estar en buenos términos con él, lo tenía que estar también con los Weaslys.

-Sin embargo, yo no soy mi padre, señor Weasly- la mirada de Draco cambió, ahora era fría y desafiante- y me temo que usted me esta confundiendo con él, prejuzgándome simplemente por haber nacido en una familia que no elegí. Sí, soy un Malfoy y sé la fama que tiene mi nombre, pero yo no pretendo convertirme en la persona que es mi padre. Así que, si usted está dispuesto, le animo a conocerme mejor y juzgarme no como el hijo de alguien sino como yo mismo.

Draco le tendió la mano. Decir que el hombre estaba sorprendido sería quedarse corto. Más bien parecía que no acababa de asimilar todo lo que Draco le había contado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven al ver que había causado el efecto deseado.

Tras un momento de hesitación, el hombre sonrió y acepto el apretón de manos que le estaba ofreciendo.

-Creo que tienes razón chico, quizás me he precipitado con mis conclusiones. Arthur, Arthur Weasly.

Tras una breve presentación Draco se vio rodeado de cabezas pelirrojas preguntándole sobre quidditch, maniobras y autógrafos. Estaba acostumbrado a tal atención, era al fin y al cabo era el jugador de quidditch profesional más conocido, todo el mundo tenía preguntas y cosas que decirle.

La sonrisa avergonzada de Harry a lo lejos pidiéndole disculpas hizo la situación más graciosa, y los Weaslys para sorpresa de Draco eran gente bastante agradable. Los gemelos eran de momento sus favoritos, sabían bastante de estrategia y había conseguido mantener una conversación más que aceptable con ellos. Además tenían un sentido del humor peculiar que hacía casi imposible que te cayeran mal.

La pequeña del clan no había hablando mucho, se la notaba avergonzada al estar junto a él. Al igual que la mayoría de chicas que había conocido, se sonrojaban al estar tan cerca de "Draco Malfoy, el tío más bueno del mundo mágico" como le denominaban las revistas del corazón. Sin embargo, también sabía de quidditch y lo poco que había dicho le había parecido interesante.

La otra chica era completamente distinta. Hermione Granger. Por su apellido Draco dedujo que debía ser de familia muggle (conocía a la mayoría de familias mágicas de Inglaterra a causa de sus estudios por parte de su familia). Ella no estaba interesada en el quidditch, sino en Durmstrang y su sistema educativo en lo referente a las artes oscuras. La chica parecía estar pletórica por poder mantener una conversación medianamente inteligente con alguien de su edad ya que, por lo que la había contado, Harry y Ron no la escuchaban mucho cuando hablaba de esas cosas. Esto sorprendió a Draco, ya que en lo poco que había hablado con Harry le pareció bastante inteligente, pero no comentó nada.

Ron era la perfecta definición de un fan estándar. Estaba nervioso y no dejaba de mirarlo con la fascinación que Harry había tenido al inicio de su conversación.

Tras lo que pareció media hora de conversaciones sobre quidditch mezcladas con explicaciones sobre el sistema de puntuación en Durmstrang, Arthur Weasly decidió que no era seguro para Harry seguir mucho tiempo allí y que debían volver a Inglaterra.

Draco no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Tras algunos apretones de manos, Harry se acercó para despedirse.

-Ha sido un placer, Draco Malfoy. Realmente no eras como esperaba.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry Potter.

Cualquiera que hubiera prestado la más mínima atención al intercambio de palabras podía notar que esos dos en las pocas horas que habían pasado juntos habían formado un lazo, una complicidad especial. Hecho que, como era obvio, no paso desapercibido para Hermione Granger.

Draco sintió que tenía que decir algo, que si se iban así sin más no volverían a verse, que debía asegurar otro encuentro o aquello (fuese lo que fuese) se iba a perder. Se montó en su escoba sin saber qué podría decir, ascendió un par de metros y justo en el momento que iba a acelerar se acordó de algo.

-¡Potter!- gritó. Harry, que y había comenzado a andar con sus amigos frenó y se miró hacía arriba- ¡Tú y yo tenemos un duelo pendiente! ¡No lo olvides!

Y antes de darle tiempo a contestar se marchó rápidamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

Draco sabía que su padre iba a estar enfadado. Y vaya que si lo estaba. Si Draco fuera más pequeño probablemente estaría temblando.

Pero ya no era el frágil Draco que vivía en la Mansión Malfoy.

Ahora tenía diecisiete años. No temía a su padre.

O no mucho al menos.

-Lo siento, padre. Unos compañeros del equipo me vieron salir volando y me siguieron, así que tuve que quedarme con ellos hasta que el ataque pasara.

De ninguna manera iba a decirle que había pasado la tarde charlando con Harry Potter. No si quería seguir vivo.

Su padre, furioso, tiró de un manotazo la jarra que había sobre la mesa del despacho.

-¡¿Acaso no eres de capaz de seguir una maldita orden?!- gritó mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia él- ¡Sólo tenías un trabajo! ¡Un jodido trabajo!

Lucius agarró a Draco de la camisa a la vez que lo elevaba un poco del suelo, acercándole a él.

-Y no has sido capaz de cumplirlo.

-Padre yo…

-¡¿Acaso te he dado permiso para que hables?! ¡No tienes vergüenza al presentarte en esta casa después de tu desobediencia!- el agarre se hizo más fuerte- Tan solo tenías que ponerte la túnica junto a la máscara y salir a apoyar a los tuyos. ¡Ni siquiera tenías que atacar! Con ser visto valía.

Soltó a Draco de un empujón, tirándole al suelo. Draco, a pesar de que deseaba desafiar a su padre con la mirada, demostrarle que yo no era un niño asustado, que era un mago poderoso, no se atrevió a alzar la cabeza.

-Ahora he quedado como un imbécil ante la orden al decirles que mi hijo se presentaría como un mortífago- Lucius mirándole dese arriba con desprecio avanzó hasta la puerta y, sin mirar atrás pronunció- No eres el heredero de la noble casa Malfoy.

Tras escuchar un portazo Draco se quedó sólo en el frío suelo de aquella habitación.

Su padre tenía razón, Él iba a debutar como mortífago aquella tarde, dejando bien claro qué familia gobernaba en la orden. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, no había podido hacerlo, había sido incapaz de ponerse la máscara.

Y no, Draco no era una buena persona. Él lo sabía. No había sido una lección de moral lo que e había impedido seguir la orden de su padre. A pesar de que ya no creyera en todas esas cosas de la pureza de la sangre, no había sido un acto de rebeldía.

Había sido un acto de auténtico temor. Temor ante la realidad que se habría paso ante él: iba a ser un mortífago. Iba a luchar en una guerra que no era suya por unos valores que no compartía. Iba a morir en esa guerra.

Y todo porque había nacido en una determinada familia.

¿Es eso lo que nos determina como personas? ¿Lo que escribe nuestro destino? ¿El hecho arbitrario de haber nacido como el único hijo de la familia Malfoy iba a determinar toda su vida? ¿Iba a morir por algo que él no había elegido?

Draco siempre había sabido que no tenía ningún poder en su propia vida. Que no era más que una marioneta en manos de su padre. Un niño siendo obligado a participar en un juego que e venía demasiado grande.

Lo que Draco no sabía es si quería luchar por un futuro diferente.


	5. Capítulo 4

Nota: Hola! Solo quería aclarar un par de cosas que quizás no las he dejado lo suficientemente claras: tanto Harry como Draco tienen 17 años, es decir, entraron a Hogwarts con 13. Esto lo he hecho porque me siento más cómodo escribiendo con personajes más "adultos". En algunos capítulos he puesto alguna frase entrecomillada en un párrafo independiente, esto son pensamientos que tiene uno de los personajes, depende desde que perspectiva esté narrando. Aunque narre en tercera persona, en cada parte me centro en uno, creo que eso está muy claro y por lo tanto el estilo, la visión y los pensamientos cambian. Si tenéis alguna duda o pregunta por favor dejármelo en un comentario, si no tenéis ninguna también podéis comentar, que la verdad es que me motiva bastante leeros a la hora de ponerme a escribir.

Espero que os guste el capítulo! :)

...

Cada vez que Harry volvía a casa de los Dursley estaba casi seguro de que estaba loco y que se imaginaba todo eso de que era un mago para intentar evadirse de la mierda de vida que tenía.

Lo único que lo convencía de que no era así era la varita que guardaba bajo su almohada.

Tan solo había pasado una semana desde el partido, pero el estar con los Dursley hacía que Harry fuera capaz de olvidar toda la magia.

Podía jurar que la casa tenía algún tipo de hechizo para que el tiempo pasara el doble de lento en ella. Y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer (y para cerciorarse de que no estaba loco) estudiaba las asignaturas del año siguiente todas las horas que le eran posibles.

Aunque últimamente sus pensamientos no iban precisamente a los ingredientes de las pociones, sino a Draco Malfoy.

Si bien su encuentro había sido corto Harry sentía que había significado algo. Que podía considerarle su amigo.

"Yo amigo de Draco Malfoy, definitivamente todo esto de la magia me lo debo de estar inventando"

Harry amaba a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione eran las personas más importantes de su vida. Sin embargo, la manera en la que Draco y él habían conectado era diferente. Se sentía comprendido en una manera en la que sus amigos no podían entender.

Sabía que Draco, al igual que él, sostenía una carga demasiado pesada, ya fuera como hijo de los Malfoy o como figura pública. Pero lo que había hecho a Harry conectar con él no fue eso, fue la sensación de que Draco escondía un secreto. Uno oscuro. Y que intentaba ocultarlo al resto de personas.

Además de sentir una fuente de magia oscura muy poderosa. Una magia que, a pesar de gritar "peligro", no hizo más que encender la llama de la curiosidad en Harry.

Una llama que costaría apagar.

Eran sobre las cuatro de la tarde cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry se sorprendió (casi nadie venía a visitar a los Dursley) pero no hizo amago de ir a ver quien era. A pesar de ser tratado peor que un elfo doméstico, tenía terminantemente prohibido abrir la puerta y que la gente le viera.

Porque Harry era el oscuro secreto de la familia Dursley.

Pero si el que los Dursley tuvieran visita parecía sorpresa suficiente, el hecho de oír a su tía reírse a pleno pulmón fue más chocante que enterarte de que eres mago.

Sin poder detener su curiosidad Harry bajó cautelosamente las escaleras para descubrir qué estaba causando tal fenómeno.

"Quizás ha llegado una carta diciendo que pueden echarme a la calle o que he sido expulsado de Hogwarts o que soy un error del sistema y que en realidad no soy mago o quizás han visto a un niño caerse en la calle…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Draco Malfoy parado en su puerta.

Draco Malfoy.

Hablando amistosamente con sus tíos muggles y haciéndoles reír.

El tío Vernon dandole unas palmitas a la espalda mientras se ahogaba con su propia carcajada mientras que su tía se limpiaba las lagrimas.

"¿Pero que cojones?"

Sin embargo, cualquier sentimiento de bizarread se desvaneció cuando los ojos de grises de Draco se posaron sobre los suyos.

-¡Harry! - exclamó mientras se le iluminaban los ojos- estaba a punto de subir a buscarte, tus tíos me han invitado amablemente a un té, pero supongo que ya no hará falta ni que pase dentro.

La cara de Harry era un poema. ¿Pasar a tomar té a su casa? ¿Ir a buscarle?

-Pero que…

-Sabía que lo habías olvidado- dijo Draco con una sonrisa que prometía problemas- tú y yo tenemos un duelo pendiente

...

El primer paso estaba hecho: sacar a Potter de la ratonera en la que vivía (ojalá fuera figuradamente pero no, realmente vive en una ratonera por el amor de Merlín el sitio es tan pequeño que seguro que tienen que distribuirse el oxígeno).

Dejando a un lado las lamentables condiciones en las que vivía la esperanza del mundo mágico; el plan de Draco era una mierda. Una soberana y enorme mierda. Directamente no tenía ni plan, bastante valor le había costado levantarse aquella mañana y recoger al señor en cuestión sin que el pánico tomara posesión de su cuerpo y le obligara a dar la vuelta. Porque Draco Malfoy era muchas cosas, y una de ellas era un cobarde. Ni siquiera le avergonzaba reconocerlo, los héroes mueren; los cobardes sobreviven.

Y sí, Draco tenía muy claro que Harry Potter iba a morir, lo tenía prácticamente escrito en la frente, toda su existencia se basaba en la profecía, en detener (o no) al señor oscuro, en salvar al mundo mágico… y ya. No había nada más. Porque los héroes no viven mucho más lejos de lo que cuentan las leyendas. Y, a pesar de que le cayera bastante bien no había nada que él pudiera hacer, Potter rezumaba a héroe por cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo. Toda su existencia era una sentencia a muerte.

Bueno, todas las existencias están destinadas a la muerte, ese es el punto de la vida, que la vives y ya, todo el mundo muere. Pero Potter mucho antes de lo que debería. Una temprana sentencia a muerte, aunque quien sabe, quizás Draco muriera en un accidente de escoba, o se resbalara en el baño, o …

-¿Puedo preguntar a donde vamos?- interrumpió Harry el monólogo mental en el que estaba sumido.

-No, no puedes, es una sorpresa- contestó.

Lo que realmente le hubiera gustado contestar es: no tengo ni puta idea. Porque no la tenía. Se había aventurado a este plan de mierda sin pensarlo demasiado y Draco nunca hacía algo sin pensarlo por lo menos dos veces. O veintisiete. Iba con un abecedario lleno de diferentes planes y enfoques según la situación, asumía que algo siempre iba a ir mal porque la mayoría de las veces algo iba mal. Y a Draco le gustaba estar preparado. Todas y cada una de sus acciones estaban meticulosamente calculadas y ensayadas, nada le tomaba por sorpresa porque él ya se había preparado para ese escenario.

Pero al parecer a sus únicas dos neuronas les había parecido buena idea decidir que hoy, entre todos los días, cuando iba a una ciudad en la que nunca había estado, con el enemigo número 1 de su familia, a quien apenas conocía ni sabía sus intenciones; era el mejor momento para salir de casa sin ningún plan. Porque así funcionaba el cerebro de Draco Malfoy: podía contar las monedas al comprar una barra de pan siete veces y prepararse para contestar doce cosas diferentes a "¿qué desea?" pero no podía pensar, al menos en un sitio al que llevar al chico que acaba de sacar arrastras de una casa de muñecas (seguía sin superar que ahí dentro viviera más de una persona).

En realidad sí que tenía una idea, pero era malísima. No malísima, pero sí irresponsable. Al fin y al cabo no conocía tanto a Potter como para darle tal voto de confianza, quizás sus intenciones no eran tan puras como parecían y sí que había un plan oculto (como él mismo tenía). Pero la curiosidad le estaba matando y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poder contestar todas las dudas que había tenido todos estos años.

Decidiendo que ya que había cometido una irresponsabilidad al no haber planeado nada, iba a seguir cometiendo errores y de perdidos al río. Esta era, probablemente la única oportunidad en su vida que tendría de hacerlo. Su padre le mataría sin pensárselo dos veces si se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero a una pequeña parte de Draco le gustaba arriesgarse de vez en cuando, dejarse llevar y ya de paso desafiar a su padre.

Por lo que decidió no comentarle ningún cambio de ruta al chófer y seguir el camino que tenía previsto. La cara de Harry al subirse al coche había sido un poema, suponía que nunca se había subido a un coche con chófer. O a uno que valía por lo menos siete veces su "casa" (que tampoco era muy difícil). A parte de ese breve intercambio de palabras, no habían hablado mucho más, Harry parecía absorto en el paisaje, supongo que intentando adivinar a donde se dirigían.

La verdad, tampoco era muy difícil si leías los carteles. Esta manía de los muggles de señalizar todo quitaba un poco el misterio, pero o Harry no se había dado cuenta o pensaba que iban a otro sitio. Si hubiera sido por Draco hubieran ido hasta allí por la red flu, pero algo le decía que el moreno apreciaba usar los métodos muggles. Además, no quería que su padre se enterara de donde estaba. Ni con quien. Le había dicho que iba a ver a Pansy, su amiga de la infancia, cosa bastante creíble ya que en cuanto Draco pisaba suelo inglés iba a verla. Normalmente se juntaban todos sus amigos, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y Theo, pero Pansy siempre era la primera. La única persona en la podía confiar casi al 100%. Casi. Ella estaba al corriente de su tapadera y accedió a cubrirle sin hacer preguntas. A veces Draco no entendía como seguía teniendo unos amigos tan leales. O amigos en general. No se veían tanto al estar estudiando en Dursmtrang y el poco tiempo que venía o tenía que dividir entre su familia, ellos y eventos sociales a los que le invitaban (que no eran pocos). Una pequeña voz al fondo de su cabeza gritaba que era por la fama, por estar cerca de alguien con contactos o poder, que quizás incluso su padre había amenazado a sus familias para que su único hijo y heredero tuviera un grupo con el que gastar sus energías. Él sabía que no era así, que todos le querían como amigo, como Draco, no como el heredero de los Malfoy hijo de un mortífago y famoso jugador de quidditch. La manía suya de pensar siempre lo peor de los demás y de sí mismo le había llevado a varias (muchas) situaciones problemáticas. Pero no podía evitarlo.

No veía nada en sí mismo que valiera la pena.

Pero aún así su grupo le quería y respetaba como líder. Y así seguía siendo desde que tenían memoria. Esperaba que fuera mucho más.

A pesar de apreciar a sus amigos más de lo que su padre aprobaría, Draco no podía pensar en cómo sería tener a Harry Potter como amigo. No en el sentido de ser amigo del chico que vivió, sino de ser amigo de el Harry que está sentado en el asiento de un coche alquilado como si no quisiera ensuciarlo mientras mira a la ventanilla con ojos brillantes. Alguien que parece entenderle.

Alguien que tenga también los ojos del mundo mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar. Harry, que había comenzado a reconocer calles hace un buen rato le miraba con la ceja levantada mientras se bajaban del coche.

-¿Picadilly Circus?- preguntó mientras alcanzaba a Draco que ya había comenzado a andar.

-Exacto- contestó sonriendo- Me alegra que lo conozcas porque vas a ser mi guía turístico.

-Espera ¿qué?- Draco intentó no reírse ante la incredulidad de su voz- ¿quieres… que te enseñe Londres?

-Sí. Y antes de que me pongas ninguna cara déjame explicarme: nunca he estado en el Londres… ya sabes… muggle.

-Oh

-Y como eres la única persona que conozco que ha sido criada en el mundo muggle pues supuse que podrías enseñarme la ciudad- Vale, puede que Draco esté teniendo un ataque de pánico por dentro, ¿y si nunca ha estado aquí? Hay que ser estúpido para asumir que alguien que vive a una hora de la ciudad la pueda conocer. Por Merlín ahora están los dos perdidos en una ciudad que no conocen rodeados de muggles. Genial- porque conoces Londres, ¿verdad?

-Sí claro, he estado aquí un par de veces- Draco se oyó a si mismo suspirar tras oír aquellas hermosas palabras, quizás incluso salían vivos de esta- no me conozco la ciudad como la palma de la mano pero sí se moverme por lo sitios más turísticos.

Draco casi se pone a llorar del alivio. Además Harry parecía ¿ilusionado? Quizás no era lo que se esperaba, pero definitivamente no parecía decepcionado.

-Pensé que íbamos a tener un duelo de buscadores- dijo bromeando.

-No te pongas triste Potter, lo tendremos, eso te lo aseguro. Pero lamentablemente no se me permite jugar fuera de temporada sin que mi entrenador esté presente.

-Wow, ¿enserio? ¿Ni siquiera por diversión? ¿Un partido amistoso entre amigos?

-La verdad es que no creo que nuestro partido fuera muy amistoso, Potter. Pareces ser igual de competitivo que yo.

La sonrisa de Harry dejó muy claro que tenía razón. Aunque era verdad que a Draco no se le permitía jugar sin el permiso de su equipo, aunque lo tuviera no habría llevado a Harry Potter a jugar un partido.

Esta podía ser la única oportunidad de Draco de acercarse a alguien que conociera el mundo muggle. Sus amigos no eran especialmente los más abiertos de mente, así que aunque tuvieran la oportunidad nunca irían a esta parte de la ciudad. Y en Durmstrang no es que tuviera mucho tiempo libre para hacer amigos mestizos. Tampoco se lo podía permitir si quería no ser asesinado por su padre.

Y ese era el problema: que a Draco nunca le habían dado elección. Nunca le habían enseñado qué hacía a los muggles inferiores más allá de su incapacidad de hacer magia. A decir verdad, Draco no sabía casi nada sobre ellos.

Y si había algo más fuerte que su competitividad era su sed de conocimiento. Si algo le intrigaba aprendía sobre ello sin pensárselo ( y más cuando era algo tan prohibido como el mundo muggle). Si a Draco le prohibes hacer algo lo más probable es que le den más ganas de hacerlo, incluso si antes no tenía ningún interés.

Y si había dos cosas prohibidas en su familia eran:

Los muggles

Y Harry Potter.

Así que el niño interior que Draco llevaba dentro estaba gritando de felicidad al poder conocer los dos grandes misterios de su vida a la vez.

-Bien Potter, ¿por donde empezamos?

-No sé… ¿qué quieres conocer?

-Todo

...

-Vale, ósea que los muggles vienen aquí, para meterse en una sala llena de otros muggles a ver una obra de teatro que no está ocurriendo en este momento sino que está siendo proyectada en una pared, ¿no?

-Sí, básicamente eso es el cine

-Pero… ¿y por qué no van al teatro? ¿No es mejor ver a personas reales que a una proyección en dos dimensiones?

Harry pareció pensar su respuesta.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Lo entenderás cuando entremos te lo prometo.

Está era la última parada del tour por el Londres muggle. Potter le había llevado a sitios muy interesantes que según él era lo más básico de esta cultura. Habían estado en una cafetería, tiendas, los lugares turísticos más conocidos como una torre con un reloj que a Draco le pareció lo menos emocionante del mundo, otro aparato inútil que se movía tediosamente lento para poder ver la ciudad desde arriba y museos (infinitamente mejor que las otras dos).

Aunque sin ninguna duda la mejor parte de todo fue:

el metro.

Era como el Hogwarts express pero con muchas paradas, más rápido y más sucio. La verdad es que fue bastante gratificante ver algo que sabía como funcionaba.

Además puede que Harry se riera todo el viaje viendo como su cara se iluminaba cada vez que la gente bajaba y subía en las estaciones. Pero es que Harry no entendía que había magia en esos trenes. Gente, que puede que no se vuelvan a ver nunca más en la vida, coincidían en ese mismo trayecto, en ese mismo momento de ese mismo día para compartir algo al mismo tiempo. Probablemente lo único que compartirían muchos. Pero quizás no, quizás esa persona que está enfrente tuyo se convierta en tu amigo dentro de unos años y ambos estáis ahí, muy cerca, sin saber lo mucho que vas a significar el uno para el otro en el futuro. Cada persona es una historia esperando ser contada; y, en el metro, un lugar de espera, de transición, un lugar donde su propósito es únicamente ser un medio para un objetivo, todo parecía cobrar vida.

Mientras esperaban a que la película fuera proyectada Draco no dejaba de darle vueltas a un pensamiento: los muggles no eran tan diferentes a ellos. Si era sincero tenían muchas más cosas en común que diferencias: los bares, la gente, la cultura… Había muchas similitudes. Muchas más de las que se había esperado. Y Draco no sabía qué hacer con esa información. Él ya era consciente de que las cosas no eran como su padre las pintaba, Pansy le había dejado leer su libro de estudios muggles y sabía que habían hecho un trabajo bastante bueno para no tener la magia de su lado. La verdad, es que hacían prácticamente lo mismo que nosotros pero algo más aparatoso ya que tenían que dependen de sus inventos.

Pero ahora lo había visto en directo, con sus propios ojos. Como gente, exactamente igual que él, se paseaba por la calle viviendo una vida completamente ajena a la suya pero no por ello menos valiosa. ¿Acaso porque esa gente tenga la desgracia de haber nacido sin magia significa que su vida vale menos? ¿Quién es él para decidir eso? No es como si le hubieran dado elección al nacer: todo es aleatorio.

Él podría haber sido muggle. O él podría haber sido el maldito elegido.

Nadie elige esas cosas.

Así que ¿iba a condenar a millones de personas simplemente por un hecho arbitrario sobre el que no tenían ningún poder?

Este viaje supuestamente iba a aclararle dudas, no a crearle más. Sabía que aprendería mucho más sobre ellos, pero no esperaba haber conectado tanto con este mundo.

La mayoría de las personas con las que se habían cruzado habían sido amables, incluso unos cuantos comentaron como les gustaba su color de pelo y su ropa. La señora que les atendió en la cafetería le dijo a Harry que tenía unos ojos preciosos. Y tenía razón. Y lo dijo tan amablemente, sin ninguna maldad o planes ocultos, sin querer hacerle la pelota al elegido. Porque aquí nadie conocía a Harry Potter.

Tampoco conocían a Draco Malfoy.

Quizás esa era una de las cosas que más había disfrutado: el anonimato. No es que Draco no amara la fama y la atención, había nacido para ello, para destacar. Y normalmente estaba de acuerdo con ello. Pero de vez en cuando sentía el peso de las miradas de todo el mundo mágico puestas en él. Y esa es mucha presión para un chaval de diecisiete años.

Hoy había sido capaz de soltarse y actuar como si nadie le estuviera juzgando porque así era, nadie esperaba nada de él en esta ciudad.

Y eso le encantaba.

Le encantaba ser un Draco Malfoy que no pensaba siete veces cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento o su siguiente frase. Un Draco Malfoy que dejaba que se dejaba llevar, que no corría peligro ni tenía que estar a la altura de las expectativas de nadie. Que daba igual si se reía muy alto porque Harry Potter a su lado también lo hacía. Y eso era lo único que importaba.


	6. Capítulo 5

Puede que Harry estuviera a puntito de sufrir un ataque a su frágil corazón, supongo que si Voldermort hubiera sabido que era tan sencillo como hacerle tener una cita con su ídolo Draco Malfoy lo habría hecho hace ya tiempo ( _"era esto una cita? Ósea no es que Harry quisiera que lo fuera, para nada, pero lo parecía. Tampoco que hubiera tenido una cita antes, ¿así que como iba a saber diferenciarla? Era una cita de amigos. Sí. Eso mismo. Cita platónica"_ ) . Porque Harry no era tonto, sabía de que lado estaban los Malfoy en la guerra y sabía que Draco, de alguna manera o otra estaba conectado a su enemigo mortal predestinado. Pero a Harry no le gustaba justar a las personas según la ideología de su familia, porque tú no eres tus padres y no tienes por qué pensar igual que ellos. Así que juzgaría a Malfoy por sus acciones, que de momento habían sido:

1\. Ser el mejor jugador de quidditch de la historia (en su opinión)

2\. Ser el jugador profesional de quidditch más joven

3\. Ser un mago excelente (muchas revistas de cotilleos comentaban sus perfectas notas. No que él las comprara ni mucho menos. No. Para nada)

4\. Haberle salvado la vida cuando los motívalos atacaron en la final

5\. Haberle salvado la vida otra vez al sacarle de la tortura que era pasar un verano entero en casa de los Dursley.

6\. Ser adorable al fascinarse por cualquier pequeña cosa que hicieran los muggles. Harry podía haber entendido si le gustaban los museos, los edificios o la comida, ¿pero el metro? ¿Enserio?

7\. Después de soltarse, Malfoy era una persona bastante divertida (a su manera). Quizás tenía un humor bastante sarcástico y algo oscuro que seguro que no todo el mundo era capaz de apreciar, pero funcionaba para él.

Quizás Harry debería dejar de pensar tanto en el jugador de quidditch y prestar un poco de atención a la película, _"¿cómo se llamaba la película? ¿Y por qué este tío corría tanto? ¿Tan aburrido estaba que no tenía otra cosa que hacer?"_ Harry antes prefería mirar al las manchas del techo de su habitación antes que ponerse a correr durante de meses.

-…sta aburriendo?-susurro una voz a su derecha

-¿Qué?- se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy le había hablado

-Que si la película te esta aburriendo, por la cara que estabas poniendo no sé si estas muy contento en como la narración está resultando

-Prrffff ¿la narración? ¿Pero que clase de persona habla así?

-¿Qué le pasa a mi forma de hablar? ¿Demasiado complicada para ti, Potter?- susurro Draco con una sonrisa desafiante.

-SSSHHHH!- rechistó una voz a su espalda justo cuando Harry iba a contestarle

 _"Un momento, ¿cuando se habían acercado tanto? Espera espera ¿lo que estaba notando era calor en mi cara? Por Merlín que no lo note que no lo note que no lo note que no lo note"_

Y sin que Draco fuera consciente de el barullo de pensamientos de Harry, giró la cabeza y volvió a poner atención a la película.

Harry ni siquiera lo intentó.

Ya de vuelta en el coche, Harry no sabía como sentirse. Le había pasar el rato con Draco Malfoy, desenmascarar al joven tras el mito y hacerse algo cercanos (o eso quería creer él). Lo había pasado bien, nunca había disfrutado tanto fuera de Hogwarts, así que el hecho de estar feliz sin tener a sus amigos al lado era extraño y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Por otra parte Harry sabía que este iba a ser un golpe bastante duro para él ya que ahora que conocía lo que realmente se estaba perdiendo en cuanto a amistades no sabía como iba a recomponerse. Porque sí, Hermione, Ron y muchos otros Gryffindors eran sus amigos, pero su amistad no traspasaba los muros de Hogwarts, era como si, fuera de aquellas paredes mágicas ellos no existieran.

Porque realmente era así para Harry, no tenía amigos ni a nadie con quien pasar el tiempo cuando no estaba en la escuela. Nadie había ido nunca a verle en verano. Nunca había pasado un día de verano con alguien por diversión. Y no es que les tuviera rencor a sus amigos por ello, ellos no tenían la culpa de que el peso del mundo mágico le estuviera aplastando sobre sus hombros.

El silencio del coche tampoco le ayudaba a apagar sus pensamientos.

 _"Mierda, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba autodeprimiéndome en mi mente? Quizás debería hablar, el silencio es algo incómodo. ¿Y qué digo? Quiero preguntarle por el quidditch pero seguro que ya está hasta las narices de hablar sobre ello, al fin y al cabo es una superestrella. Por el amor de merlín ¿qué hago yo con Draco Malfoy en un coche? ¿Por qué se ha tomado la molestia de sacarme de la cárcel que es la casa de mis tíos? ¿Acaso tiene algún plan oculto? Dios seguro que Hermione pensaría algo así, aunque la verdad es que parecía bastante sincero con su curiosidad sobre el mundo mágico… mierdamierdamierda no debería haber bajado la guardia tan pronto, es un Malfoy al fin y al cabo ¿y si le está llevando a la sede de los mortífagos para acabar con él de una vez por todas? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para caer en la trampa del "quiero que seamos amigos"? Ah sí, porque estoy desesperado. Quizás si abro la puerta y me tiro pueda…"_

-Oye Harry- dijo Draco Malfoy de repente sobresaltándolo- Tu familia… tus tíos, los muggles… ¿te tratan bien?

De todas las preguntas que podía esperarse, esta no era una de ellas.

-Bien, supongo que no me puedo quejar. La verdad es que antes era bastante peor, supongo que Dumbledore les asustó un poco y ahora me tratan mejor. Me dejan en paz que es lo que realmente me importa. Ni ellos se meten en mi vida ni yo en la suya.

Draco asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Antes de decir sus siguientes palabras cogió aire, como si estuviera valorando si debía decirle sus pensamientos o no. Finalmente dándose por vencido y haciéndolo con una mueca.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que es complicado. La familia es complicada. Créeme, de eso sé bastante-admite con una pequeña sonrisa- así que si algún día quieres hablar, solo estoy a una lechuza de distancia. La verdad es que no creo que tardaran mucho en llegarme las noticias, no vivimos tan lejos.

-¿Donde vives?

-En Wiltshire, aproximadamente está a una hora en coche de Surrey.

Por alguna razón a Harry le parecía algo increíblemente gracioso imaginarse a Draco Malfoy en un viaje en coche de dos horas (aunque más que un coche era una limusina) solamente para llevar a Harry a Londres.

-Quizás te tomo la palabra, Draco Malfoy.

-Eso sería perfecto, Harry Potter.

El viaje estuvo lleno de conversaciones, la verdad es que no pararon de hablar entre ellos en esa última hora que tenían juntos. No es que no se fueran a volver a ver, Draco le había prometido más escapadas, "que él también las necesitaba a veces", pero a pesar del cansancio, Harry no quería que el día llegara a su fin. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido un mago de su edad normal. No era como antes de saber que era mago, pero tampoco era como había sido su vida tras saberlo. Había sido como un punto intermedio, algo entre la normalidad de un adolescente visitando una ciudad con un nuevo amigo mientras ambos eran más que conscientes de la existencia de la magia.

Claro que Draco podía hacer amigos muggles y así tener algo que hacer en verano, pero no iba a poder establecer una verdadera relación de amistad si iba a tener que ocultarles la mayor parte de su vida.

Con Draco todo era diferente. Entendía la presión que se siente al saber que medio mundo mágico conoce tu nombre. Sabía que era tener problemas familiares (la verdad es que no había hablado mucho de ello, pero sí se notaba que había cierta tensión entre sus padres y él), no como por ejemplo Ron y Hermione, que ambos disfrutaban de una familia que les apoyaba y quería. A veces, necesitas a gente a tu alrededor que comprenda tu sufrimiento, y a pesar de que la amistad con Ron y Hermione era incalculable, en ocasiones no se sentía suficiente.

No suficiente para él, sino suficiente para entender. Para entender que, cuando veía a sus amigos preocupados por los exámenes o por el último cotilleo que rondaba por su sala común, Harry se sintiera ausente. Porque esos problemas de niños de diecisiete años parecían tan ínfimos comparados con los que se estaba enfrentando que ni siquiera podía fingir que prestaba atención.

Porque no podía. No estaban al mismo nivel.

Aún así Harry no era imbécil. Sabía que no había sido escogido por pura casualidad. Y también sabía que una persona como Malfoy nunca actuaba sin un plan en mente. Quizás era sincero en su intención de entablar una amistad, pero Harry había aprendido por las malas que todo el mundo quería algo de él.

Y Draco Malfoy no era la excepción. Harry actuaría con cautela, aunque permitiéndose disfrutar de esta posible nueva amistad.

...

[Nota: Holas de nuevo, se que es un capitulo muy corto y un poco mierdecilla, pero me quería quitar esto de encima y empezar a escribir lo interesante (os prometo que se pone interesante).]


	7. Capítulo 6

Draco Malfoy estaba nervioso.

Por primera vez en su vida no solo había desafiado una de las primeras normas de su familia, sino que había comprobado que no era cierta.

Una cultura diferente no la hace inferior a la tuya. Siguen siendo personas, con magia sin ella, personas que sienten, nacen y mueren como ellos.

 _Si compartimos el mismo destino, muy diferentes no debemos ser._

Y si, puede que Draco ya supiera estas cosas. Puede que en los años que lleva estudiando en Dursmtrang haya mantenido conversaciones con mestizos e incluso nacidos de muggles, y que comprobara que efectivamente, la pureza de la sangre no es más que una excusa para que unos pocos se aprovechen de una mayoría desprotegida.

Pero el estar allí, con Harry Potter, enemigo número 1 en su hogar y ver con sus propios ojos aquella sociedad tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan igual le había abierto los ojos de otra manera. Porque la gente con la que había interactuado no eran más que eso, magos. Nunca había hablado con un muggle, ni les había sonreído o probado su comida.

Y Draco solo quería gritar.

Porque en aquel coche, de camino a su casa y tras haber dejado a Harry en la suya, Draco Malfoy tomaba una decisión. Una que estaba a punto de romperle el corazón.

Si su padre no se enteraba de lo que había hecho y le rompía la cara antes, claro está.

* * *

-Así que fuiste con el mismísimo Harry Potter a Londres, tuvisteis una cita maravillosa y llegaste a la conclusión de que los muggles tienen sentimientos, ¿es eso lo que tratas de decirme Draco? Porque ahora mismo estoy bastante perdida.

Bendita Pansy. Bendita Pansy y su manera de quitarle importancia a las cosas. Porque ella conocía perfectamente el peso de sus palabras, sabía todo lo que implicaba el hecho de que él, un Malfoy, hiciera lo que hizo hace unas semanas.

Su padre nunca se enteró, gracias a Merlín, pero la inquietud no le abandonó en , que diablos, todavía no le había abandonado.

-Sí Pansy, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Bueno, menos la parte de la cita, ahí te lo has montado todo tú solita.

Draco dio un sorbo de su granizado de limón. Ambos estaban tumbados al sol en uno de los jardines de la mansión, sentados en cómodas hamacas mientras bebían el mejor invento del ser humano. A Draco le encantaba el sabor del limón.

-Vaya, en realidad es increíble que un niño aristócrata como tú haya tenido la capacidad intelectual de pensar por si mismo y no dejarse llevar por la facilidad que supondría decirle que sí a todo a _papaito_ y llevarse todo el dinerito que te ha tocado simplemente por nacer. Esta jugada no es muy Slytherin, Draco, sales perdiendo.

A veces hablaban así, riéndose del destino que les había tocado siendo los herederos de dos de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico Europeo. Al fin y al cabo se habían criado en ese mundo de juegos de poder, si ellos no tenían el derecho de llamarse niños malcriados ¿quién lo tenía?

-Te equivocas, Pansy-dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y sin mirarla comenzó a andar hacia la mansión, sabiendo que ella le seguía- no voy a perder nada.

La determinación en sus ojos dejó claro a Pansy que su amigo había tomado una decisión, y que cuando Draco tomaba una decisión no había nada ni nadie que pudiera pararle. Porque, aunque nunca había sido seleccionado, Draco Malfoy era total e innegablemente, un slytherin.

* * *

El verano continuó con fiestas de verano, tardes lentas y calmadas con Pansy, eventos familiares y algún que otro asunto que requería su asistencia como entrevistas. Estaba de vacaciones, pero el ser famoso le otorgaba un poder fuera del nombre de su familia, y no quería que nadie se olvidara de su nombre tan pronto.

Podría decirse que fue el mejor verano de su vida. Incluso visitó a Harry Potter un par de veces, la verdad es que el pobre chaval parecía llorar por dentro cada vez que alguien le distraía del aburrimiento que debía sufrir en aquella casa. No hicieron nada del otro mundo, pasear, ir a sitios muggle, al cine… Era demasiado pronto para llamar a aquello una amistad, al menos por parte de Draco, cuya amistad y confianza tenías que ganártelas casi con sangre. Aunque una confianza que costaba ganarla también costaba perderla. Así era la amistad con Draco, o muero por ti o me eres insignificante. Cabe decir que él no moriría por mucha gente, calidad antes que cantidad. No es que no se relacionara con nadie, el pequeño de los Malfoy era un ser muy sociable dotado con un don pocas veces conocido para llevarte por su camino y seguirse con la suya.

Manipular no es una palabra que tenga muy buena fama en el público general, pero Draco es un slytherin, sabe lo que hace. Y tiene, prácticamente, a toda la sociedad mágica comiendo de su mano.

A veces le gustaría recordarle a su padre que una sonrisa puede ser más poderosa que un millón de galeones. Aunque al hacerlo estaría revelando su estrategia.

Así que Draco Malfoy finge ser un buen hijo. Finge que sus valores no han cambiado en todos los años que ha estado fuera de casa. Que no ha visto cosas. Que es el mismo niño que dejó Inglaterra para irse a estudiar a uno de los colegios más duros de todo el mundo. Finge que adora a su padre y que ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza plantearse siquiera el que quizás, las ideas de Lucius Malfoy no sean las suyas propias.

Algunas cosas son más fáciles que fingir que otras.

-Draco, ¿podrías venir un segundo a mi despacho? Necesito hablar contigo.

Su padre ni siquiera espera a su contestación, sale de la habitación asumiendo que su hijo le seguirá. Porque tomar un té con tu madre mientras conversas con ella no es una actividad a la altura de Lucius Malfoy, da igual si interrumpe o no. No importa que apenas se vean cuatro veces al año, o que su madre le echo de menos, o que él la eche de menos a ella.

Nada importa para Lucius Malfoy si no saca beneficio de ello.

Así que, con una sonrisa triste se pide perdón con la mirada y ella le aprieta ligeramente la mano antes de dejarle ir.

Le está dando fuerzas mientras con una mirada triste le pide que se quede. Con un simple gesto, Draco sabe que su madre le quiere, y sabe que no quiere que su hijo y su marido tengan la conversación que están a punto de tener.

Draco sabe que los tiempos están cambiando, desde que pisó Inglaterra no ha dejado de notar pequeños detalles, secretos entre paredes y susurros que gritan cambio.

Y por supuesto, los Malfoy no se quedan atrás. Porque la vida es como el ajedrez: quien mueve primero siempre tiene la ventaja.

Su padre le espera de espaldas a él. Toda la estancia huele a libros, a tinta y un poco a tabaco de pipa. Para Draco, este es el olor de la madurez, de tener el respeto de su padre, de ser valioso para la familia. De pequeño, nunca se le había permitido la entrada, y cuando algo tenía la señal de prohibido lo único que provocaba era que tuviera más ganas de hacerlo, simplemente por llevar la contraria. Sus amigos siempre habían bromeado con que había algo de gryffindor en Draco, este les contestaba palabras poco halagadoras. Aunque tenía que reconocer que ese deseo de querer llevar la contraría simplemente por querer hacerlo no eran siempre movimientos muy inteligentes por parte suya, seguía defendiendo que no había nada más slytherin que no seguir las normas.

Pero Draco nunca ha desobedecido una orden directa de su padre (al menos, no sin contar la norma de "no acercarse al mundo muggle"). El miedo y el respeto que sentía hacia su padre siempre eran más fuertes que su curiosidad. Siempre habían sido más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora, al oler ese olor tan característico que solo había presenciado otras dos veces en su vida (una para comunicarle que no estudiaría en Hogwarts como tenían planeado y otra cuando se convirtió en el jugador de quidditch profesional más joven de la historia), Draco volvía a tener diez años y a sentirse pequeño ante la presencia de su padre. Volvía a desear su aprobación más que nada y volvía, una vez más, a tener miedo en su propia casa.

-Cierra la puerta- ordenó su padre con voz calmada.

Draco lo hizo y volvió a poner las manos a su espalda. Un viejo método para ocultar futuros temblores, o actuales.

Durante un tiempo solo hubo silencio. Su padre parecía meditar el cómo empezar aquella conversación y Draco intentaba que los latidos en su pecho no retumbaran por toda la habitación.

-Los tiempos están cambiando, hijo mío- dijo finalmente su padre, girándose para mirarlo a los ojos- y me temo que la historia tiene los ojos puestos en ti.

Mientras padre e hijo mantenían una conversación que jugaba con el mismísimo destino en su manos, Narcisa Malfoy lloraba silenciosamente sobre un té ya frío . Lloraba por los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban. Lloraba por el futuro de su familia. Y lloraba por lo que era la mayor aflicción de su corazón: el destino de su hijo, un niño de diecisiete años que estaba a punto de jugar un papel que le venía demasiado grande en una historia que sin piedad le había escogido como jugador. Un niño al que había fracasado como madre al no poder protegerlo, al no poder alejarlo de todo lo que se avecinaba.

Los elfos que escuchaban escondidos aprendieron que el llanto desconsolado de una madre entona la melodía de un corazón roto.

También fueron testigos de como ese día, una madre con los ojos en llamas juraba silenciosamente hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger lo más importante que tenía.

Cuando Draco Malfoy salió del estudio de su padre, lo que había parecido que era el verano de su vida se convirtió en un cubo de agua helada hacia una madurez apresurada.

Porque aunque nadie lo sospechara en aquel momento el destino del mundo se sostenía sobre los hombros de dos chicos de diecisiete años a los que cruelmente nadie les había dado elección.


	8. Capítulo 7

El sol brillaba, el cielo no podía estar más azul, el ambiente olía a libertad, a verano, a promesas y aventuras escondidas esperándote en cualquier rincón. Porque la magia parece accesible para todos en verano.

Menos para Harry, que el verano le parece una puta mierda.

Básicamente se pasaba los tres meses encerrado en su cuarto con las persianas bajadas para no morirse de calor. Harry odiaba el calor. Odiaba el verano. Odiaba a su familia. Odiaba que no pudiera quedarse en Hogwarts todo el año. Odiaba que sus amigos no pudieran ir a visitarle. Odiaba que no pudiera enviar cartas a nadie. Odiaba no haber vuelto a Draco Malfoy.

Porque sí vale, sabía que el famoso jugador de quidditch no le había elegido como una nueva posible amistad por su cara bonita, Malfoy iba detrás del nombre de Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió. Lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero eso no significaba que Harry no fuera detrás del nombre de Draco Malfoy, mejor jugador de quidditch de la historia (para Harry) y el chico que robaba suspiros a toda la sección femenina del colegio. Y a parte de la masculina también para que engañarnos.

Harry no era imbécil, sabía qué significaba el apellido Malfoy, sabía donde residían sus lealtades y las pocas veces que había visto a Lucius Malfoy no era, para nada, una experiencia que quisiera repetir. Así que, si Draco quería algo de él, ¿por qué no iba él a aprovechar la oportunidad también?

A veces, se le olvidaba que el sombrero seleccionador había querido ponerlo en slytherin.

Puede que desde el encuentro en la final de quidditch la mayoría de pensamientos del joven mago fueran hacia el que fue su salvador aquel día. Puede que incluso tenga un cuaderno lleno de teorías de qué es lo que busca y planes con todas las letras del abecedario para poder escapar a cualquier tipo de encerrona que este le pudiera causar.

Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre el jugador de quidditch, y sabía que no era alguien despreocupado que se dedicara a hacer amigos por el camino.

No. Draco Malfoy era de las personas que no hacían nada sin planear cada movimiento antes. Sabía como jugaba al quidditch, le había estudiado, incluso copiado alguna de sus estrategias. Si Draco planeaba sus actos la mitad de lo que lo hacía en el campo, era una persona peligrosa.

Sin embargo, Harry a veces no podía evitar bajar la guardia y desear, solo por un momento, que las intenciones de Draco fueran totalmente genuinas y que realmente viera algo en él, en Harry, no en Harry Potter.

Aunque la fantasía no podía durar mucho. Ya había habido bastante gente que había intentado aprovecharse de él y su nombre para conseguir algo, no dejaría que volvieran a intentarlo. E incluso si eso significaba renunciar a cualquier atisbo de normalidad que Harry tuviera en su vida.

La biblioteca es un lugar seguro, un lugar que huele a libros, a polvo y a tinta. Un lugar que le recuerda a Hogwarts. Aquí, Harry puede leer los libros del próximo curso sin tener que escuchar las telenovelas de su tía o la ruidosa música de su primo. A veces, Harry finge estar en Hogwarts. En esos momentos, todo parece ir mejor.

Tampoco es que tenga mejores planes, no tiene amigos fuera del colegio, se lleva mal con su familia, no es bueno en los deportes, ni en dibujar, o escribir. La verdad es que siente que no es bueno para nada fuera de la magia.

Ni siquiera es bueno estudiando o recordando los hechizos, al menos no como Hermione, simplemente lo compensa con su increíble fuerza mágica. Es una habilidad innata que no ha trabajado para nada, algo que le viene de nacimiento. ¿Puedes estar orgulloso de algo cuando ni siquiera te esfuerzas en ello?

A veces, Harry piensa que todo lo que hay de especial en él se basa únicamente en la profecía, que ha nacido simplemente con ese propósito. Un instrumento más en manos del destino.

A veces, Harry se pregunta qué pasará cuando todo termine, cuando su batalla haya sido librada.

Los libros nunca muestran las vidas de los héroes tras vencer al villano. Quizás porque no hay nada más que contar.

A veces, Harry piensa que si muere luchando contra Voldemort no sería una gran pérdida.

A veces, Harry sabe que si no tiene planes para el futuro es porque probablemente no cumpla los diecinueve años.

Quizás por eso no se molesta en hacer más amigos, o tener un hobby. ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Buenos días otro día más, señor misterioso que viene a la biblioteca a leer libros que no son de la biblioteca, ¿cómo nos encontramos hoy?

Yyyy la fantasía de estar en Hogwarts estaba rota. Un día más. Harry observo a la chica que estaba sentándose justo al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente suyo. Se veían prácticamente todos los días, y aunque ella intentaba mantener una conversación con él, Harry no estaba muy por la labor. Prefería relacionarse con el menor número de personas posibles. Menos que dejar atrás, supongo.

-Hola- dijo sin mucho ánimo. No quería ser maleducado, pero tampoco darla falsas esperanzas de una posible conversación

-Wow, veo que estamos de un humor excelente esta mañana. Ese hola no ha sonado tan pasivo-agresivo como el de las últimas semanas. Es un avance- la sonrisa que le dirigió era una de las más amplias que había visto en su vida. Harry encontraba bastante adorable sus intentos de establecer una amistad. Además, era graciosa, a su extraña manera- Espera…¿Es eso un atisbo de sonrisa lo que estoy viendo? Creo que hoy me acostaré entre lágrimas de felicidad por esta estampa que estoy presenciando.

Harry intentó esconder la sonrisa que se le escapaba de sus labios con su libro de defensas contra las artes oscuras tapado con la solapa de un libro de astrofísica. Aunque la mirada satisfecha de la chica le dejó claro que sabía que, en el fondo, le hacía gracia.

Su apariencia era bastante normal, bajita, no más de un metro sesenta, rubia, de ojos verdes y unas pecas que le adornaban la parte superior de sus mejillas. Bastante guapa y de su edad aproximadamente. Vestía con ropa de hombre que realmente la venía algo grande, aún así, Harry pensaba que la pegaba bastante.

No sabía qué hacía alguien como ella en la biblioteca en agosto cuando podría estar en la piscina, de vacaciones con sus amigos, visitando otros países… Podría hacer cualquier cosa. Y, aún así, ahí estaba ella, pasándose todo el verano en el rincón más escondido de la biblioteca en silencio sentada con una persona que claramente no quería su amistad.

Harry estaría mintiendo si no se sentía mínimamente intrigado por ella. Era la única persona que había mostrado un interés por él fuera del mundo mágico. La única persona con la que había hablado fuera de Hogwarts y de la casa de sus tíos en todo el año.

-Sabes- dijo ella después de estar en un rato en silencio- hoy me vas a decir tu nombre y, aunque tú no lo sabes todavía, este es el verano en el que nos vamos a hacer amigos.

Como no supo qué contestar a eso, no dijo nada. Ambos volvieron la vista a sus libros y siguieron leyendo en silencio.

—

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo cuando ambos salieron de la biblioteca. No se fueron por decisión propia, sino porque cerraban. Siempre eran los últimos en salir y caminaban juntos un par de calles hasta que Harry giraba a la derecha mientras que ella seguía recto. Nunca hablaban. Suponía que ella quería que Harry iniciara la conversación, pero a pesar de que una parte él sentía el impulso de hacerlo todos los días nunca era capaz de hacerlo. Las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, siempre sin la fuerza suficiente para ser pronunciadas.

Ese día fue como todos los demás. Ninguno habló. El atardecer daba un color rojizo a las calles. El silencio del verano era acompañado con el sonido de sus pasos desincronizados. Ese día fue como todos los demás. Hasta que dejó de serlo.

-Pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí- dijo una voz detrás suya. Harry se giró y se topó con un grupo de chicos y chicas de su edad, bastante más altos que ellos, y con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que todas sus alarmas se dispararan.

-¿Quién es este, Violet? ¿Acaso nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y realmente tienes un novio?

Una chica salió de detrás del chaval que había hablando antes. Ambos tenían pinta de ser los líderes del grupo, viendo como el resto se colocaba a su alrededor riéndose de sus comentarios como si realmente tuvieran alguna gracia.

Harry podía ver claramente que no eran amigos de la chica, sin embargo, no fue hasta lo vio en sus ojos hasta que lo entendió: miedo. La chica estaba totalmente aterrorizada por ellos.

Harry no tuvo que tomar ninguna decisión. Porque ya estaba hecha.

-Si no os importa- dijo mientras la cogía del brazo y la giraba en dirección contraria al grupo- tenemos prisa.

No fueron capaces de dar dos pasos.

-¿Os vais tan pronto? ¡Pero si acabamos de conocernos!- el líder les impidió el paso, siendo rodeados casi automáticamente- Cuéntanos, ¿qué relación tienes con _nuestra querida Lizzy_?

-¿A ti que te importa?

Intentaron salir por los pequeños huecos que dejaban entre ellos, pero los cerraban riéndose.

-Cómo no me va importar- tiró de "Lizzy" bruscamente, separándola de Harry y pasándola un brazo por los hombros- Si Lizzy y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Todos aquí intentamos ayudarla con sus tendencias de desviada, ¿verdad que sí, Lizzy?

La chica parecía a punto de llorar.

-TE HE DICHO QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ- una corriente de aire pasó entre ellos. Harry sabía que era él, su magia agitada por la situación.

La atención del chico se centró totalmente en Harry, empujándola hacia el resto del grupo.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo acercándose a Harry- Tú no eres su novio. Eres otro de _ellos_.

Lo siguiente que supo Harry es que su puño impactando en la cara del chico. Harry no era alguien violento. Nunca había pegado a nadie. Este era su primer puñetazo y merlín, dolía.

La verdad es que no tuvo mucho tiempo para plantearse por qué había saltado ante unas provocaciones tan simples porque al igual de rápido que él había alzado el puño, el grupo se tiró encima suyo.

Mientras las patadas le llegaban por todas partes, sentía algo en su interior que no había sentido nunca. Una rabia tan intensa que no sabía ni como la estaba manteniendo a raya. Era su magia, lista para ser utilizada lista _para hacer daño_.

La sorpresa de sus pensamientos fueron más fuertes que las patadas. Harry no solo podía hacer daño; _quería hacerlo_.

 _¿Por qué no?_ -pensó- _Ellos me están haciendo daño a mí, ¿qué diferencia hay si lo hago yo con la magia? Es defensa propia ¿no? ¿Para que quiere alguien tener magia si luego no te puedes defender con ella?_

Y justo cuando cuando Harry iba a ceder, un grito desesperado sonó por encima de la ira.

-¡DEJADLE! ¡ÉL NO HA HECHO NADA!

No pararon.

-¡NI SIQUIERA NOS CONOCEMOS!

No pararon.

-Por favor…

No pararon.

Harry fue capaz de ver a la chica en el suelo sujetada por varias personas mientras gritaba y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro antes de perder el conocimiento.

—

Cuando despertó, la noche ya había sustituido al día.

No estaba solo.

La chica -a la que habían llamado Lizzy- estaba junto a él. Seguían en el mismo sitio, aunque apoyados en una pared.

Ella miraba al cielo, con los ojos rojos. No se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto. Esto le dio tiempo para observar y ver que él no había sido el único que había salido magullado de aquel encuentro.

-Bueno-dijo haciendo que ella se volviera automáticamente a mirarle- asumo que esos no eran tus amigos.

El comentario la hizo sonreír.

-Asumes bien-su expresión se torno más oscura al instante- la verdad es que esos son las personas que hacen que mi vida en el instituto sea un infierno. Y al parecer no tienen suficiente con eso que también tienen que hacerlo en verano.

A pesar de que Harry nunca había vivido una experiencia parecida, podía entender, a su manera, su situación. Siempre ha vivido un infierno con los Dursley y, aunque no es lo mismo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de empatía.

-Se ríen de todo aquel que es diferente- continuó- y supongo que el hecho de que lleve ropa de chico no me ayuda. Pero esto es lo que quiero llevar, la otra ropa… No es para mí. No soy yo. Esto lo es. Y si el precio por ser yo es que me tengan que torturar a diario que así sea.

Se notaba que no era la primera vez que se decía eso. Era un discurso ensayado, algo que se había dicho muchas veces.

A Harry también le habían negado un trato normal por ser quien es, un mago. Su familia, la que debía de protegerle, le habían marcado como "diferente" y no le habían dado la oportunidad de poder ser parte de su familia. Le habían negado desde su nacimiento.

Después de estar un rato en silencio, Harry se dio cuenta de que ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Pues a mi me parece bastante guay tu ropa.

-A mí también.

-Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues ya está.

-Pues sí.

Se rieron al darse cuenta de la conversación algo incómoda que estaban teniendo.

-Harry. Me llamo Harry.

La tendió la mano, pero ella no la tomó luciendo nerviosa.

-Todo el mundo en el instituto me llama Lizzy, pero lo hacen de manera despectiva y además no me gusta. En mi casa me llaman Elizabeth, pero tampoco se siente correcto…

La sonrió animándola a seguir hablando.

-Pero me gustaría que tu me llamaras Eli

-Encantado, Eli.

La luna brillaba, el cielo no podía estar más oscuro, el ambiente olía a libertad, a noche de verano, a nuevas promesas y a mundo infinito inexplorado.

Con un simple apretón de manos, dos personas que se habían despertado solas no lo harían nunca más.


End file.
